200 слов
by Geust
Summary: Подборка фанфиков с ограничением в 200 слов, по анонимным заявкам на Glee One String fest. Тур 1, тур 2  новое! .
1. Вернись домой

**Заявка 1-4: Курт/Финн. "Вернись домой..."**

- Вернись домой, а!  
>Финн готов заныть, но его старший хотя-вообще-то-ни-фига-он-ему-не-брат непреклонен.<br>- Папа велел сделать из тебя мужика, - уверенно заявляет он. - А то ты как сопливая размазня.  
>- Ты сам размазня! - возмущается Финн. - Я занимаюсь спортом с трех лет! Я...<br>- ...ноешь из-за каждой девчонки и ведешь воспитательные беседы с уродами, которые...  
>- Достаточно. - Финн поднимается. - Не выдумывай, что я не могу поставить палатку.<br>Потому что палатка стоит надежно и по всем правилам. Курт гримасничает в ее сторону.  
>- О, конечно, Финн, потому что<em>я<em> был в скаутах!  
>Мыслительный процесс Финна стопорится и зависает.<br>- Да ладно. Когда?  
>- Лет в 9. Не фантазируй, это отвратительно.<br>Поздно. Он уже пытается представить, но применительно к сейчас.  
>- А еще ты <em>уже<em> обгорел, и это в пасмурную погоду, - пытается отвлечь его мысли Курт. - К счастью, я и об этом подумал...  
>- А тебя комары съели. Здесь. И здесь. И везде. - Финн знает, что если Курта почесать, то он смилостивится.<br>- Не смей меня трогать. Будет хуже. Я вернусь домой. Предупреждаю. Ты без меня не выживешь.  
>Финн ухмыляется. Mission incomplete, Курт никуда не денется.<p> 


	2. Эдельвейс

**Заявка 1-8 Финн/(Курт). Финн выбирает подарок на День Рождения Курта.**

Финн забился в дальний угол школьной библиотеки и, стыдливо прикрывая обложку книги позапрошлогодним спортивным альманахом, изучал и записывал. У него было несколько часов и достаточно физподоготовки, чтобы _успеть_.  
>Мама, конечно, ругалась, что он натащил грязи в дом и похож на свинопаса, который вернулся домой после пьяной драки.<br>- Шрамы украшают мужчину! - ответил ей Финн, хотя ссадины на руках и ногах противно ныли. Но оно стоило того, чтобы увидеть, как в изумлении расширяются глаза Курта, как будто он впервые видел:  
>- ... ладно, ромашки. Ладно, незабудки. Но <em>эдельвейс<em>!.. Где ты взял _эдельвейс_, Финн!..  
>- Типа, он ведь что-то значит, - Финн развел руками, широко и глупо улыбаясь.<br>Под ногтями была грязь, и мама неодобрительно покачала головой - тоже с улыбкой, а Курт, блин, опять собирался плакать - зачем он это делает по каждому поводу, - но вовремя повис у Финна на шее, бормоча что-то... про что-то... и выдыхая теплый воздух, которого странным образом хватало на то, чтобы болячки уже не болели.


	3. Пушисто

**Заявка 1-11 Лорд Таббингтон|Курт. Кота привлекает пушистый Кардиган Хаммела. От лица Лорда Таббингтона.**

Прислуга снова изволит мутить сырную белиберду и звать двуногих соплеменников вкушать ее. Засим мы занимаем стратегическую позицию посреди ложа, и всякому двуногому будет ясно, что мест на нем более нет.  
>Пред очи мне являются двое. Вот этого я назову Длииинный, а вон того я назову... Ах, помилуйте, что же за наглость, Длииинный смеет хватать меня, и поднимать меня, и бормотать в меня, и колебать меня, и сажать меня к себе на колени, и чесать меня... повелеваю чесать меня! Я услажу ваш слух своим нежнейшим гроулингом.<br>Но нет-нет-нет, вот мы разглядели, вот мы поняли, мы к другому теперь хотим, мы перебираемся, мы перебираемся!  
>Теперь нам мягко и чрезвычайно шерстяно. Здесь мы сложимся в приятнейшую округлую позицию... Это что же!.. Это вызывает в нас возмущение! Другой двуногий, как мнится нам, выражает крайнее недовольство нашим присутствием, и пытается нас сдвинуть с колен своих. Вот я в него когти сейчас, в коленку вот так, в другую вот так, ага, получил, как звучно замяукал, а нетушки, не уйдем мы никуда. Смирись! Ты жалок! Я велик! Ну-ка! Пади на пушистый бок! Сми-рись! Вот так и лежи на боку, а мы сюда, в изгиб спины заляжем царственно, и отсюда внемлите гррроулингу нашему. Можете умереть от счастья.<p> 


	4. Меня тошнит от твоего бойфренда

**1-13 Дэйв Карофски/Курт Хаммел. "Меня просто тошнит от твоего бойфренда!"**

- Что за дела, Дэээйв.  
>Карофски знает, что Хаммел называет его по имени, тем более так протяяяяжно, когда очень раздражен. Его раздражение раздражает в ответ, и хочется его, что ли, стукнуть, но нельзя. Ничего нельзя.<br>- Ты чего все время цепляешься к Блейну, стоит ему появиться возле школы? Как его нет, так ты паинька, а как он рядом, так...  
>- Да бесит! - выплевывает Дэээйв. И это правда. - Меня просто тошнит от твоего бойфренда!<br>Хаммел щурится - щурит свои острые глазюки, и режет-стреляет взглядом, как лазером.  
>- Это хорошо, что тошнит! - И внезапно он хлопает Карофски по плечу - сильно так, он и не слабак вовсе. - Пусть тебя чаще тошнит! Верный способ похудеть.<br>Не слабак и наглый. Стал. Разворачивается и уходит. Столько всего на нем надето, а выглядит так, будто. Задом не надо вилять потому что. И смотреть не надо потому что.  
>Верный способ похудеть? Правда?.. Сантана наверняка знает.<p> 


	5. Собачка

**Заявка 1-22 Блейн/Курт. Курт пьян, Блейн смотрит на него и умиляется.**

И даже в таком состоянии он оставался чрезвычайно милым. Не выражался, не выдыхал смрад, не падал лицом ни в закуску, ни на стол. Взгляд его был расфокусированным и мечтательным. Он подпер кулаком щеку, но рука то и дело норовила выскользнуть. Тоже мило. Чрезвычайно. Блейна так и тянуло улыбнуться широко, очень широко - от восторга, от обожа... И ему улыбнулись в ответ!

- Собачка, - сладким голосом прошелестел Курт. - Какая ты лохматая, собачка!

И потянулся, чтобы поправить растрепанные локоны Блейна. А Блейн потянулся, чтобы поцеловать. Но Курт отпрянул и скривился, выставил руку вперед, почти отталкивая.

- Фу, собачка! Я не буду целоваться с собачкой! Ты должна меня понять. Мы разных видов. Я же человек. Не быть нам вместе. Извини.

Он почти решительно встал, но тут же споткнулся, качнулся назад... но его вовремя подхватили за плечи.

- Бухали, - укоризненно сказал Финн, глядя на пустые бутылки. Откуда он всегда так некстати. - Ох, Андерсон-Андерсон. Попадешься ты когда-нибудь _нашему_ папе. Какой же ты бестолковый… пингвин.

Ну хоть не собачка, и на том спасибо.


	6. Упасть в канаву и громко выругаться

**Заявка 1-23 Финн. Упасть в канаву и громко выругаться.**

- Бл..ь, - сочувственно подсказал Пак. - П...дец. Е...ись оно всё конем. Погромче, с выражением!  
>Но Финн только покачал головой. Не получается!<br>А виновата Рэйчел. Это её затея: ах, поедемте на великах кататься до песчаного карьера - а сама нацепила юбочку в складочку и давай вилять зад... этими складочками впереди туда-сюда - хи-хи-хи, я вас обогнала! Ой, глядите, и Куинн вас обгоняет, лу-зе-ры! Куинн-то хоть в длинной юбке, а то два удара молодые горячие, эм, сердца не выдержат.  
>Но они с Паком не лыком шиты, у них даже рули не дрогнули... только чуть-чуть.<br>И тут вперед вырулила Лорен. В велосипедных шортах. Ну тут уж, знаете ли.  
>Финн против воли затормозил. Пак налетел сзади, и они оба рухнули в канаву. Где еще была вода.<br>Не, Пак-то за словом в карман не полез, - вся Лима услышала, в каких выражениях он думает о свойствах тормозов фирмы "Хадсон". Самому же Финну не удавалось ни слова бранного выдавить.  
>- Кто так повредил твой мозг, братан?..<br>Они еще изучали повреждения велосипедов, когда рядом скрипнули тормоза.  
>- Ой, ...ля, ...здец, хороши ж вы оба как х... знает что. Но мне вас даже не жалко. Фу. - Одарив их презрением, Курт усвистел вперед. Финн вздохнул.<p> 


	7. Предложение руки и сердца

**Заявка 1-26 Крис/Кори. Предложение руки и сердца.**

Ханна не особо понимает, что такого в ее брате, что его месяцами не бывает дома, а когда он ни с того ни с сего появляется, начинается суета как перед большими праздниками. Она не понимает, почему с ним нельзя просто так гулять, зачем к ним постоянно пристают какие-то люди. Мама говорит, он известный актер. Какая ерунда. Ханна видела, где он снимается. Там есть классные мальчики (и один ей очень даже нравится), рядом с которыми он в сравнение не идет.

На одном из концертов Ханна с родителями приходит за кулисы, и ей хотелось бы встретиться с тем мальчиком, который нравится, пока мама и папа мешают брату в гримерках. Но вместо того мальчика к ней подходит здоровенный дядя - он тоже снимается с ее братом, и его зовут Кори, - и этот дядя ей говорит: "Привет, Ханна, как делищи?" - и жмет ей руку легонько, а потом спрашивает с дурацкой улыбкой: "А если я женюсь на твоем брате, что скажешь?" - "Забудьте: он никогда не наденет платье", - отвечает Ханна. Дядя смеется. "Но ты не против?" - "Мама решает".

Тут брат с родителями выходят в коридор, и Ханна берет его дядю за руку и кричит: "Мам! А Крис выходит замуж".


	8. Заставить бойфрендов ревновать

**Заявка ****Курт|Рейчел. Заставить бойфрендов ревновать**

Рэйчел дуется.

"Мне кажется, он на меня не смотрит", - пишет она розовой ручечкой в розовом блокнотике и протягивает блокнотик Курту.

Он нехотя отрывается от телефона, который сейчас служит ему книгой, и быстро царапает ей ответ: "У него камера сбоку. Он смотрит на экран. На тебя". Незаметно возвращает блокнот.

Рэйчел улыбается. Что-то воркует. И одновременно пишет в блокнотике, подвигает его Курту. Он молча хихикает и пожимает плечами.

Входит Финн.

- Рэйчел! - удивляется он вместо привета. - Опять пришла за нашим интернетом.

В секунду лицо ее озаряется, она манит его пальчиком, будто хочет показать что-то интересное на экране, он подходит, и тут она хватает его за шею (он готов поверить, что сейчас она ударит его лицом об стол) и смачно целует куда-то между носом и губами. Курт роняет телефон.

- Что это, Рэйчел! - восклицают изнутри ноутбука. - Чертов Хадсон?

В мгновение ока Курт и Рэйчел меняются местами - и теперь Курт воркует с ноутбуком:

- Зачем тебе Хадсон? Меня тебе мало?

Финн заглядывает в монитор.

- Чертов Сент-Берри! - восклицает он.

- Боже, какие они одинаковые! - Рэйчел заливается смехом.

- Всё хорошо, Финн, - Курт хлопает его по спине и машет рукой в монитор. - Всё хорошо, Джесси.


	9. Никому

**Заявка 1-38 Дэйв/Блейн. Карофски решает, что раз Курт не может быть с ним, то он уведет у него парня.**

"Так не достанься ж ты никому!" - в порыве ярости думает Карофски, хватает за грудки этого мелкого, противного, мельтешащего перед ним не то Блера, не то Блейна, и вместо того, чтобы кинуть об стену, - а он может! - свирепо его целует.

Не то Блер, не то Блейн нелепо махает руками, но не сказать, чтобы отбивается, а вот Курт ведет себя странно. Понятно, что он озадачен. Слышно, как он шумно и возмущенно фыркает - как-то вроде "афф", "пфф", - но не пытается оттащить ни того, ни другого. А ведь Карофски знает, что оттолкнуть его или выхватить своего дружка сил кое-кому вполне хватит.

Но вместо этого он вдруг заявляет со своей сучьей интонацией:

- Ммм, вижу, вы нашли друг друга. Ну что ж, наслаждайтесь.

И, резко развернувшись, просто уходит, виляя меховым брелоком на кармане своих непристойных джинс.

Карофски с досадой понимает, что его угроза сбылась, - и теперь этот мерзавец не достанется никому, - и ему ничего не остается, как продолжать начатое.


	10. Даконечномистербреннан

**Заявка 1-42 Даррен/Крис|Кори/Крис. Кого ты выберешь, Крис?**

На сцене они целуются. За кулисами они целуются. Небось, в туалетах, гримерках и трейлерах тоже. Прямо гормональный фонтан. Хоть скважину разрабатывай. Что происходит, ребята?  
>Даррен хлопает глазами, широко улыбается, включает дурака.<br>- Так мы по роли.  
>И еще шире улыбается. Как ему это удается.<br>- На сцене. На весь божий интернет. Предупреждали бы.  
>- Так всем же нравится. Толпа ликует.<br>- И рукоплещет! - добавляет Крис. На щеках румянец, сам шумно дышит. Волнуется. Как же. Заволнуешься тут.  
>- Ладно, вы двое - по роли, но вы двое - зачем?<br>Бесполезно давать строгача Кори. Он смотрит как олень. А Крис смотрит на него. И толкает локтем в спину, будто это не заметно.  
>- А мы по жизни, - отвечает Кори.<br>Даррен присвистывает, а потом смеется.  
>- Зато не на сцене, - говорит ему Очень Хитрый Олень.<br>- Один-один, - отвечает Даррен.  
>- Пенальти мне, мне, - добавляет Крис, толкая Кори под локоть.<br>- Ребята. Соберитесь.  
>- Даконечномистербреннан.<br>Это-то они выучили хором. Остальное - сплошной экспромт. Сердечные капельки, у кого-то они были.


	11. Дистанция

Даррен не очень понимает, что не так в его поведении, от которого млеют фанатки. Краем уха он слышит, как Крис ругается сперва на их однообразный концертный номер, который тот старается "разукрасить" юмором (направленным против персонажа Даррена), а потом - на интервьюеров, которые "тянут из него жилы" глубокой ночью перед вылетом, чтобы "опять спросить одно и то же, вашуматькаконизае...ли".

- Слушай, - говорит Крис наконец, - сюжет сюжетом, но давай не будем давать поводов, которых НЕТ.

- Это весело! - в который раз пытается объясниться Даррен. - Даже моей девушке нравится. Она мой главный - как это говорят - шиппер! Хотя не видела ни одной серии.

Крис очень сердит.

- Да мне фиолетово до твоей девушки, - говорит он, - но если в игру вступает моя мама... "Кристофер, а ты точно не встречаешься", - говорит он, явно подражая ей, и Даррен прыскает, - "с тем прилизанным коротышкой восточных кровей?" - И Даррену уже не смешно. - У тебя-то есть девушка, и у меня тоже есть планы построить личную жизнь, но пока все думают, что... - Фразу Крис не заканчивает, делая резкий взмах рукой в сторону. - Отошел! Журналисты!


	12. Неудачники

**2-20 Блейн/Курт|Сантана. "Только вы можете мне помочь!"**

- Вы двое. Стоять.

Сантана вцепилась им в плечи прямо в дверях кофейни.

- Дэйви здесь, - прошипела она.

"Дэйви, как это мило", - подумал Курт, стараясь сдержать ядовитую ухмылку.

- По ходу, он имеет возможность изменить мою ориентацию в обратную сторону, - прошипела Сантана.

- Мы-то тут при чем? - вполголоса спросил Блейн, пытаясь вывернуться, но хватка у нее была железной.

- Подозреваю, что он ревнив, - сказала Сантана, вцепляясь в него еще крепче, но отпуская Курта. - Заметил!..

Без лишних слов она перехватила освободившейся рукой Блейна за шею и, - честное слово, как в кино, - слегка наклонила его назад - нда, даже она была его выше, - и прилипла своими адскими губами к!..

"Возмутительно!" - подумал Курт, но реакция Карофски впечатлила его еще больше.

"Сантана, ля!" - беззвучно выдохнул он. Уронил ложку. Поднялся. Подошел. Мягко, но уверенно оттащил Сантану от Блейна, - который глупо ухмылялся и часто моргал, - взял Блейна за грудки и встряхнул.

- Эй, - глухо проговорил Карофски, - чувачок. Что происходит, а? Я думал, мы между собой все решили.

- Оп, - выдохнула Сантана. - Кто-то дурит нас как...

- ...новорожденных пингвинов, - закончил Курт. И взял ее за руку.


	13. Папочкин выбор

**2-24 Курт|Блейн|Рейчел. Курт и Блейн случайно встречают все семейство Берри (Рейчел с ее папашами)**

Рэйчел едва не подавилась мороженым. В кои-то веки она с папами выбралась отдохнуть в семейном кругу, и на тебе. И ведь это было дорогое кафе! С другой стороны, неудивительно, если сторона с хорошими деньгами предоставляет выбор стороне с хорошим вкусом.  
>- Ангелочек, а это не твой одноклассник вон там?<br>Заметили. Рэйчел кивнула.  
>- Пойдешь поздороваться?<br>- Ну их. Пусть воркуют.  
>- О. - Папы переглянулись. - Так они вместе? В смысле, что...<br>- Угу.  
>- А мне нравится этот мальчик, - сказал один из них. - Не твой одноклассник. Другой. - Рэйчел удивленно на них посмотрела. - Производит впечатление культурного и амбициозного. Не то что твой...<br>- Финн.  
>- Он. Не пробовала ли ты...<br>- А, - Рэйчел махнула рукой, - пробовала. Бесполезняк. Он так верит в свою ориентацию.  
>- Ну, ангелочек, это такая условность, - и один папа сжал руку другого. - Иначе и тебя бы не было. Так что постарайся.<br>Второй папа подмигнул. Рэйчел задумалась.


	14. 5 чемоданов

**2-26 Финн/Курт. Поездка в лагерь. "И зачем тебе пять чемоданов?"**

У Финна было много сил. Он мог идти милю за милей, волочить тяжести и при этом ворчать. Например, так:  
>- Когда Бёрт сказал: "Хотите заработать на Нью-Йорк, начинайте уже сейчас", я думал, он предложит работу у себя...<br>- По-моему, папа хочет приучить нас к самостоятельности. - Курт пожал плечами. Ему идти было куда легче, и он почти не ворчал. - Но почему в скаутском лагере!..  
>Финн остановился, поставил вещи и шумно вздохнул.<br>- Да! - согласился он. - Чему, например, ТЫ можешь научить детей?  
>Курт медленно развернулся к нему.<br>- Что, прости? - переспросил он, вне себя от негодования. - Я могу научить их выживать, уж поверь. Жечь костры, ориентироваться по мху и солнцу, варить кашу из топора и всякое такое. Если ты обратил внимание на то, как я удручающе выгляжу, и какой маленький рюкзак у меня за плечами, я знаю, на что иду. Хотя планирую привить им музыкальную культуру. А вот что в твоих пяти чемоданах, а?  
>Финн приосанился и похлопал чемоданы как старых друзей.<br>- В них и есть самая культура, брат! Самодельные колонки! Музыкальный центр! Две гитары! Прикинь?  
>- Уже прикинул, Финн. В каком из чемоданов у тебя переносная электростанция?..<p> 


	15. Твоя новая жизнь

"Глушь такая глушь", - удивленно думает Финн, стараясь не отставать. Курт прыгает где-то впереди.

- Пойдем-пойдем! - зовет он. - Не отставай! Смотри под ноги, здесь...

Финн поскальзывается и набирает полный кроссовок воды.

- ...сыро, - заканчивает Курт.

Поздно.

Но Финн не возмущается, потому что через шаг-другой деревья расступаются, и за ними оказывается озерцо, а в озерце рыбы-то, рыбы! Будто специально напустили, только загребай.

- Вот, - с гордостью говорит Курт, будто это его личная рыба, - наше с папой секретное место. Раньше ездили сюда на рыбалку, но потом папа закрутился с работой...

- Не представляю, чтобы ты ловил рыбу, - говорит Финн, жадно разглядывая секретное место.

Курт смеется.

- Ну, это было задолго до тебя, - говорит он. - У меня были разные интересы. Хотя рыбная ловля в них не входила, ты прав.

- А теперь будет! - Финн широко ему улыбается и потирает руки. - Начинаем твою новую жизнь!


	16. В болезни и в здравии

**2-28 Финн/Курт. Курт пытается напоить брата лекарством.**

- Спасибо, родной. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала, - сказала Кэрол. - Финни невозможно заставить лечиться. Он считает себя здоровым, как Супермэн, а на самом деле...  
>- ...простужается от любого сквозняка, - ехидно закончил за нее Курт. - Но через неделю отчетный концерт, так что...<br>Финн недовольно кашлянул.  
>- Но как ты уговорил его пить эту гадость от горла? Меня саму тошнит от запаха, - Кэрол поднесла бутылочку к носу и поморщилась.<br>- Забота и внимание творят чудеса. - Курт перевесился через спинку кресла и обнял Финна за шею сзади, улыбаясь отвратительно сладко.  
>- Шантаж творит чудеса, - едва слышно прохрипел Финн.<br>- Ну ты же не соглашался на банки или горчичники, - с наигранным недоумением сказал Курт, - потому что мне пришлось бы прикасаться к твоей _голой_ спине. А про уколы в мягкое место и подумать страшно! Правда?  
>Вот бы Финн вмазал кое-кому диванной подушкой.<br>- Детка, я могла бы сама и горчичники поставить, и уколы, - удивленно произнесла мама. - Незачем было напрягать Курта.  
>- Мне не трудно. Мы с папой чего только не умеем, - ответил Курт. И потерся щекой об щеку Финна.<br>"Черт, вот я тупой", - подумал Финн.


	17. Пьяные ночные смс

**2-29 Даррен/Крис. Пьяные смс.**

_22:14 Крисс Д. Э._ -  
><em>22:16 Крисс Д. Э.<em> :*  
><em>22:19 Крисс Д. Э.<em> XP  
><em>22:23 Крисс Д. Э.<em> :)))  
><em>22:30 Крисс Д. Э.<em> ;)  
><em>22:40 Крисс Д. Э.<em> ..?  
><em>22:52 Крисс Д. Э.<em> :(  
><em>23:12 Крисс Д. Э.<em> :(((  
><em>23:25 Крисс Д. Э.<em> X(((  
><em>23:42 Крисс Д. Э.<em> T_T  
><em>00:20 Крисс Д. Э.<em> отвть чонть  
><em>02:40 крисколфер (актер)<em> что, не спится?  
><em>02:42 Крисс Д. Э.<em> JKJ#$&*!  
><em>02:45 крисколфер (актер)<em> и я тебя. Эшли. :*


	18. Ложь

**2-31 Дэйв/Курт. "Я никогда это не надену!"**

Чего никто не ожидал от Бекки, так это таланта к предпринимательству. Во-первых, никто не знал, что во время номера Born this way она была в зале. Во-вторых, никто не знал, что она снимала номер на фотоаппарат. В-третьих, никто не ожидал, что она выложит это на ютуб. В-четвертых, такого количества просмотров тоже никто не ожидал. Тем более никто не ожидал, что, в-пятых, на сайте старшей школы МакКинли появится закладка с интернет-магазином, где можно будет заказать "те самые футболки" (ваш онлайн-консультант Бекки подберет размер и надпись). В-шестых, футболки разлетались что пончики. И всё это была личная инициатива Бекки. А вовсе не мисс Сильвестр. Мисс Сильвестр участвовала только в принуждении учеников рекламировать футболки. Тех, кто засветился на ютубе, все видели, и отступать было некуда. Остальные сопротивлялись.  
>- Я никогда это не надену! - сопротивлялся Карофский и потрясал кулаком. - Блеать!<br>- Будь мужиком, - увещевала Сантана и фотографировала его на телефон.  
>- Иначе на твоей футболке будет написано "Боится Курта до усрачки", - добавлял масла в огонь Курт. - Так что прими себя таким какой ты есть. Смотри-ка, она ему мала!<br>Карофский багровел от ярости, натягивая футболку с надписью "Толстый". Он не родился таким. Ложь.


	19. Костюм на выпускной

**2-37 Курт|(/)Финн. Курт помогает Финну собраться на выпускной.**

- Мы взяли смокинг и ботинки в распродаже - зачем брать остальное _здесь_? - Финн нервно переминается с ноги на ногу.  
>- Затем, - Курт назидательно поднимает палец, - что при правильном комбинировании этих вещей ты на выпускном будешь выглядеть как английский лорд, а не как жмот из Огайо!<br>Ему выбирают рубашку _с двумя воротничками_, а шейный платок и кушак должны быть, по мнению Курта, под цвет глаз Финновой пары.  
>- Темные? - Финн мотает головой. Странно. - Светлые? - Финн кивает. - Серый? - Финн пожимает плечами. - Зеленый? Голубой? Ореховый? Смешанный?<br>- Вроде такого, - Финн указывает на комплект цвета "молодая бирюса" со стальным отливом. - Них... себе цена!  
>- Оно того стоит, - одобрительно кивает Курт, перебирая в голове возможных девиц. - А... кто?<br>Финн отвечает так же загадочно, как выглядит его новая рубашка:  
>- Это чтобы никто больше не.<br>- Что "не"?  
>- Чтобы я не подрался, чтобы к тебе не цеплялись, и если <em>кое-кому <em>опять не понравится твой костюм, чтобы пошел он лесом. Но чтобы тогда ты был не один.  
>Курт расплывается в улыбке, которой можно айсберги топить.<br>- Ты _так_ угадал с цветом, - отвечает он.


	20. Хитрый план

**2****-46 Финн/Курт. Пак выступает в роли свахи.**

Хадсон - 2, Пакерман - 0. И это при том, что Пакерман забил гол в одни ворота, он все равно не был засчитан. Куинн по-прежнему волочилась за Хадсоном, и чертова Берри волочилась за Хадсоном, а за Паком - крутым мужиком и секс-машиной - не волочился никто! Стало быть, следовало отвратить девчонок от Хадсона раз и навсегда.  
>- Здоров, - бросил Финн, когда Пак поравнялся с ним на пробежке.<br>- Как сам? - спросил Пак. - Как _твой_ Хаммел?  
>- Он не мой, - огрызнулся Финн.<br>- Ты так его продвигаешь, как МТВ - Бритни Спирс. Он тебе нравится?  
>Финн свирепо вытаращился.<br>- Ты зае...л с этим вопросом. Он хороший парень, хватит к нему цепляться, Пак.  
>- Что вы, мистер, меня как раз его задница не волнует.<br>- Меня тоже.  
>- А зря, Финни! Ты глянь. - Локтем он толкнул Финна под ребра: в центре поля тренер Сильвестр строила своих чирлидеров. Ох, Куинн была та еще штучка. Сантана тоже. Нет, Пакерман не порвется. Что за черт!..<br>Он влетел в спину Финна, который зачем-то остановился.  
>- Чо ты встал, дятел! - возмутился Пак.<br>- Велено глядеть - я гляжу, - ответил Финн без тени смущения. - Беги дальше и не завидуй.


	21. Звезданутая

**2-47 Курт|Рейчел. "Да ты не звезда, ты звезданутая".**

- А ну-ка отойди от моей женщины!

"Да откуда ж вы беретесь так невовремя", - с досадой думает Рэйчел, когда Джесси выпускает ее из объятий, так ничего и не сделав. - "Все мужики - слабаки! Никто ни на что не способен. Никто меня не достоин. А кто не слабак, тот так невовремя, что просто пц!".

- Да с каких пор она твоя женщина! - кричит Джесси в ответ ее защитнику.

- На настоящее время она принадлежит Финну, Финн находится в моей собственности, следовательно, Рэйчел тоже моя!

Курт приближается с упорством атомного ледокола. Джесси идет ему навстречу. Вот будет номер, если эти двое подерутся.

- Минуточку! - возмущается Рэйчел. - А никто ни о чем не хочет спросить моего мнения?

- Нет! - хором отвечают ее рыцари.

- К вашему сведению, я принадлежу Бродвею! И больше никому! - восклицает она. - Финн мне даром не нужен! Я - звезда собственного шоу!

И она встала в позу гордого независимого одиночества - руки в боку, задрав подбородок.

- Ай-яй-яй, Сент-Джеймс, - говорит Курт, - чем ты iзвезданул/i ее на этот раз?

- Выйдем поговорим, - скрежещет Джесси.

- Папа не велел убивать людей.

"Обожаю, когда за меня бьют морды!" - восторженно думает Рэйчел.


	22. Первый порез  самый глубокий

**2-48 Финн/Курт. "Первый порез - самый глубокий".**

Было похоже на свадьбу, только с обратным знаком.  
>У Финна голова шла кругом от нереальности происходящего, мама старалась держаться, но украдкой плакала и плакала, Курт оставался невозмутим - говорил понемногу, но со всеми. Из его главной речи Финн запомнил фразу, что шрамы на теле затягиваются долго, шрамы на душе могут не затянуться никогда, и первый - самый глубокий, а потом уже не так больно. И сейчас ему уже не так больно - но Финн не верил.<br>Финн лихорадочно думал, как жить теперь: бросать учебу и работать, потому что именно он должен содержать семью.  
>Маленькая пожилая дама с молодыми глазами и звонким голосом говорила с ним строго, не принимая возражений:<br>- Переезжайте ко мне в Вашингтон. Управляющего вашим делом мы назначим. Мадам Хаммел-Хадсон без работы не останется. Учебу я оплачу.  
>Финн только кивал.<br>- Я старая женщина, - продолжила она, - и далека от модных тенденций в обществе, но раз такое возможно: вы женаты? - Финн помотал головой, почему-то краснея. - Так подумай об этом.  
>Курт наконец подошел к ним.<br>- Бабуля опять все за всех решила? - спросил он с улыбкой, приобнимая ее.  
>"Похороны не лучший повод делать предложение", - подумал Финн, но в целом с бабулей он был согласен.<p> 


	23. Беспокойная ночь в автобусе

**2-50 Гли каст. Беспокойная ночь в автобусе.**

У водителя второго автобуса обострился аппендицит, скорая уже отъехала, но сменщика нет, и пока кто-нибудь приедет на замену, вся автоколонна встает, и уже темнеет, полиция зевает, но ничем не может помочь, а утром кровь из носу надо быть на месте. Наконец решено отправить машины с аппаратурой и оборудованием вперед, позже уходят остальные автобусы, и остается только второй автобус и две легковые машины.  
>- Тут ехать меньше часа по прямой, а стоим уже часа три, - недовольно говорит Дианна, изучая карту в телефоне. - Никто из вас, случаем, не водит автобус? Не то чтобы я на что-то рассчитывала...<br>- Я водил, - неохотно отзывается Кори. - Но давно.  
>- У меня есть права на вождение автобуса, - вдруг говорит Эшли. Все с изумлением смотрят на нее. - Но я никогда ими не пользовалась. Не было необходимости.<br>Все переглядываются.  
>- Ребята, решайтесь, - с раздражением напоминает Дианна.<br>Минутная пауза, и:  
>- Кори, Кори! - Его толкают вперед к водительскому месту.<br>Когда автобус наконец трогается, все аплодируют. Кроме Криса.  
>- А, мне по фиг, как умирать, - говорит он и продолжает невозмутимо дремать у Корда на плече.<p> 


	24. Интервью и за пределами

**2-30 Кори|(/)Крис. Мальчики решают разыграть интервьюера.**

- ...а теперь такой вопрос! Какой из моментов минувшего сезона, не связанный с вашей ролью, запомнился вам больше всего? Как зрителю, так скажем. - Барышне-интервьюеру явно хотелось услышать о каком-то конкретном моменте, она так улыбалась, разве что не ёрзала на стуле, но микрофон держала твердо.  
>А Кори был не дурак, поэтому отменно валял дурака.<br>- Ой, чтоб я помнил это всё _как зритель_, - ответил он, улыбаясь ей в ответ почти искренне.  
>- А вот, например, - барышня заговорщицки сверкнула глазами и улыбкой, - поцелуй? <em>Тот самый <em>поцелуй?  
>- А! Мне кажется, когда Лия - наша Рэйчел - дерябнулась на задницу пару раз, это было веселее. Извини, Лия. - Кори помахал в камеру, продолжая игру "чья улыбка шире". - А касательно <em>того<em> я, конечно, рад, что мои труды не прошли даром, и всем девочкам понравилось, как СиСи красиво целуется.  
>Микрофон дрогнул у барышни в руке, и улыбка потекла вниз. По ходу, СиСи подал хорошую идею с перенаправлением интервьюеров в иное русло.<br>- Теперь вы, конечно, хотите спросить про фильм, в котором я снялся, и про мои планы на будущее, - подсказал Кори.  
>Барышня нервно кивнула.<p> 


End file.
